The Woman in Me
by UnbrokenBarista
Summary: A series of one shots Petska pairing. Rated for content and language
1. This Kiss

**Okay, my first attempt at RPF. Read, Review, Enjoy, and most of all DON'T REPORT ME, or I can't make any more cute one shots like these with everything we love so much. So here it is, my first attempt at a Petska one shot. Again, DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT report me, please and thank you! **

* * *

Mariska walked into their house hanging up her keys and her purse. "Peter? Baby," she called out to him, following her nose. He was cooking. She loved it when he cooked. She walked into their kitchen and smiled, walking over to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Well hello there sexy," she said in a sultry tone, kissing his shoulders through his shirt.

He smiled and turned in her arms and caressed her face. "Hello, gorgeous," he smirked and leaned in and kissed her. He heard her soft moan and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, picking her up and setting her on the kitchen island.

She broke the kiss for barely a second to get out an, "I've missed you," but her lips were right back on his. She loved kissing her husband, if she didn't have the show, and Joyful Heart, and her kids, she would spend her days with her lips glued to his. She couldn't get enough of his kisses.

He smiled and ran his hands over her thighs. "I've missed you too," he whispered against her lips. He moved from his lips to her neck, and started gently suckling on her neck, gently nipping at her skin. Her head dropped back and to the side. He gently suckled on her collarbone and she pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around him. He smirked and looked into her eyes. "You're too sexy for words."

She smiled, looking up at him. "Where are the kids," she asked, biting her bottom lip.

"August had a play date, the nannies took Amaya and Andrew to the park."

She pulled him back into a kiss, mumbling into his mouth, "Bedroom." She felt him pick her up, carrying her into their bedroom, banging into a few walls in the process. He put her down and kicked their bedroom door shut. She broke the kiss and smiled, running her hands up his chest, under his shirt taking it off in the process. "God, baby you're so sexy," she gasped and kissed his collar bone, then his chest, moving down his body, kissing down his torso, licking his washboard abs. She was on her knees in front of him, unbuttoning his pants, and unzipping them with her teeth. She pushed his jeans and shorts down around his hips, hearing them hit the ground. She looked up at him, biting her bottom lip. She took him in her hand, starting to stroke him. "You're so hard already baby," she whispered, kissing his thighs.

"Baby, you don't-" he was cut off, feeling her lips around his cock. He groaned, his eyes closing, "Fuck, baby." Her lips were moving up and down his cock before she relaxed her throat and took him, in his entirety, into her mouth, her hand playing with his balls in the process. His hand found its way to the back of her head, holding her in place. His hips involuntarily bucked and she moved back a little. She looked up into his eyes as she continued her actions, her hands aiding her mouth. She felt him start to tighten in her hands and she smiled. "Shit, baby I'm gonna come."

She smirked and licked up his shaft. "I want to taste you, I love the way you taste, baby." She said and went back to her ministrations, and within a few seconds she felt him shoot into her mouth. She took in every last drop, swallowing it all. She kissed her way back up to his mouth and let him taste himself on her lips. She felt his hands on her hips and she moaned, feeling him pull her into him.

"Now, my love, it's your turn," he said with a mischievous grin, picking him up and putting her on the bed.

She gasped and giggled, her arms around him and kissing him. He kissed down her neck, taking her top off, and sliding her jeans down her legs. He kissed her breasts and down her torso, stopping at her panties. He ran a finger under the lace and she smiled. "You know you're torturous."

He smirked. "It's half the fun." He slid them off of her hips, gently rubbing her clit, sliding a finger inside of her. "Ooh, baby you're so wet."

Her back arched and she gripped the sheets. "That's what you do to me, Peter." She felt him add another finger and she moaned, gasping for air as she felt him start to suck on her clit. Her hand shot to the back of his head, gripping his hair, feeling his tongue and his fingers working their magic. "Fuck, baby!"

He smirked and looked up at her. "Come on baby. You know you want to."

His voice was more than enough to push her over the edge. It never did take much for him to make her orgasm. Her back arched and felt her release rush over her. She felt him kiss up her body and finally her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes and she smiled. "I love you, Peter."

He smiled and kissed her nose. "I love you, too."

She smiled and rubbed his shoulders. "We should probably shower and get dressed before the kids get home. I'm not sure they want to see mommy and daddy naked and in all their glory, as much as I enjoy the view." She bit her bottom lip and kissed him once more.

He nodded. "Probably right." He kissed her again and stood up, taking her hand and walking with her into the bathroom, starting the shower.

She stepped into the shower before him and wrapping her arms around him. "Mm. Maybe we can get a little dirtier before we get clean."

He smirked and kissed her, pushing her up against the wall. She let out a small moan and felt him lift her leg to wrap around his waist. He gently caressed her face and smiled, leaning in and kissing her passionately as he entered her.

She gasped into the kiss and arched her back, letting out a moan. She broke the kiss and rested her hands on his chest, moaning louder as he started to move. She moved her hips with his, biting her bottom lip. "Oh, Peter," she let out a breath and kissed his chest gently. She let her head fall back and she smiled. "Oh, that feels so good, baby."

He steadied himself on the wall with his hand as he moved inside his wife. "Mariska, you feel so good," he whispered and started to move faster inside of her. He heard her moans get louder, feeling her clench around him. "Let go, baby, I'm right behind you."

And with that she let her head fall against the wall of the shower and she let out a loud moan and gripped onto him. She felt him release inside her and she let out another moan, riding out her orgasm. When she finished, she dropped her leg and kissed him softly. "Mm. I love you, Peter."

"I love you, too, Mariska." He bent his head and kissed her again. They quickly showered and got dressed in comfortable clothes. They walked out in the living room. Peter sat on the couch, Mariska curled up, her head in his lap. He gently ran his hands through her hair and rubbed her back gently. "How was shooting today?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Long," she whispered gently. "Maile stopped by today, planning for the gala for next year is already in the works."

"It's going to be a good night."

"Always is." She smiled and looked up at him. Just then she heard the door open and the sound of her daughter crying.

"Mama," Amaya cried, one of the nannies carrying her in.

Mariska got up and walked quickly over to her, taking her and holding her on her hip. "What's wrong my angel?"

She sniffled, and rubbed her eyes, hyperventilating as she spoke. "I fell down and hurted my knee."

"You hurt your knee?" she asked in her concerned motherly tone. "Well let's get it cleaned up and feeling better, hmm?" She walked with her daughter into the bathroom, taking the hydrogen peroxide, band aids, and Neosporin out of the medicine cabinet, setting Amaya on the counter.

"It hurts, Mama."

"I know, baby girl, Mama's gonna make it all better" She cleaned her knee up with some hydrogen peroxide, putting a little Neosporin on it and covered it with a band aid, kissing it once she was done. "All better." She picked her up and carried her out, seeing Andrew on Peter's lap in the living room. She walked into the living room and sat next to Peter. "All better, Daddy."

"That's what I like to hear." He kissed Amaya's head and she hugged him gently.

Andrew crawled over to Mariska and sat on her lap, burying her head in his chest. "My little man." She rubbed his back gently.

"Mama, did you ever hurt your knee?" Amaya asked.

"Have I? Yes, I have. You want to see?" Mariska pulled up her leg and showed Amaya the scar on her left knee. "See? Mama fell down too. Before you were born."

"What happen?"

Mariska smiled. "I was at work and I tripped over some gravel. I had to go to the hospital, but they made it all better. Daddy took good care of me, too."

Peter smiled and wrapped an arm around Mariska and kissed the side of her head. He heard the door open and then heard August's voice. "Dad? Mommy?" August called out for them.

"In here, bud!" Peter called back. He ran into the living room and smiled.

"Hey, sweetie, how was your play date?"

"It was so cool! Auntie Debra made us cookies!"

"Did she? Well that was nice of her. Is she here?"

"Yeah, she's coming," Debra smiled and walked into the house, seeing the family on the couch.

Mariska smiled. "Hey, how are you?"

Debra walked over, kissing her friend on the cheek. "I'm good, how are you."

"Tired, Warren has crazy ideas for episodes, let me tell you."

"But you know they'll be done well. He's one of the best in the business."

"The best. I don't know that I would have been able to do half of what he's had me do this season with anyone else. He and Julie really know how to write."

"Have you been on Twitter lately?"

"I've been on to read, I haven't tweeted in a few days, why?"

"Oh, the fan girls are going nuts again, is all."

Mariska and Peter shared a small chuckle. "So I've noticed. It's my nightly routine, I go on and look at the tweets. I've just been too tired to go on a twitter spree. I see everything. Some of these fans are a little loony, but it's all good. I have the best fans in the world, fifty shades of crazy and all." She chuckled. "Sit down, girl, you're making me nervous standing behind me like that!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review, here or on Twitter, same name as my pen name on here. Tell me what you want in the next one-shot. I'm taking requests. And one more time, for good measure, don't report me... please.**


	2. Our Wedding Day

**I have yet to start that damn grant, but here's the Petska wedding! A huge thank you to Chana for the ideas of M in the Bridal Suite, and to Google Translate for the help with the Hungarian. This switches POV's between M & P, the lines will tell you when. I cried writing it, I dare anyone to not cry reading it, as always enjoy and don't report me.**

* * *

I stood in the bridal suite, doing my best not to cry as the make-up artist put my eyeliner on. The hair stylist was putting the extensions she just added to my hair in a bun. I was standing in her dress, my hands resting on my stomach, trying to quell the butterflies. Today was the day that I marry the most perfect man I had ever met, Peter.

I heard a knock at the door followed by my father's voice. "Mariska, ez papa."

I smiled and opened the door, standing behind it so no passers-by could see me. "Come in, Daddy." I closed the door behind him and smiled as he looked at me, speechless.

"A kislány. Gyönyörű vagy." He spoke softly, gently touching my cheek.

I smiled and closed my eyes, begging the tears in my eyes not to fall. "Köszönöm, köszönöm papa."

His strong arms wrapped around me, and I could feel myself shake in his arms. I wasn't sure why, I wasn't nervous at all. "What is wrong, my girl?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, nothing, everything's perfect Daddy. I wish I knew why I was shaking."

He gently lifted my chin so I was looking into his eyes. "You're happy, excited. Just feel this, baby." He put a locket in my hand and I looked down, then back into his eyes, a look of bewilderment on my face. "Open it," he said simply."

I took a deep breath and opened the locket seeing a picture of my grandmother on one side, and my mother on the other. I felt the tears start to stream down my face, there was no way to stop them. I covered my mouth with my hand and looked up at him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you," I whispered softly.

He pulled back gently after staying in my embrace for a few moments. "Ne sírj, you'll ruin your make up, not that you need it." He wiped one of the tears away from my face and kissed my cheek. "Let's get this on your bouquet. Anya can help me walk you down the aisle."

I watched him pin the locket on the ribbon of my bouquet and I smiled. "Do you think she'd be happy, papa?"

He kissed the top of my head and wrapped me in his arms again. "I know she is kislány. I know she's happy and so proud of you, for all you've done and all you're going to do."

I heard a knocking at the door followed by my step mother's voice. "Mariska, Mickey?" I saw her poke her head inside the bridal suite. She walked in, fighting tears in her own eyes as she walked over to me and hugged me close. "You look beautiful, honey. You always do."

"Thanks, mom." I smiled and hugged her back.

"Come on, it's time for you to walk down the aisle. You ready?"

I nodded and wiped my eyes again. "More ready than I've ever been for anything in my entire life." She reached behind my head and pulled my veil forward. We walked out to the steps of the church, standing behind my bridesmaids. I could hear the music playing.

* * *

I stood at the altar waiting for her to walk in. I fiddled with my thumbs, because what else could I do? I just wanted to see her beautiful face. She is everything that I had ever wanted to find in a woman. She's kind, compassionate, she's beautiful, inside and out. She's always putting others ahead of herself. She has a sense of humor and her laugh. Her laugh had the power to drive the cobwebs from my heart. I would give anything to hear her laugh for the rest of my life.

I saw her bridesmaids walk up the aisle and I know she would be on her way soon. I saw the flower girls, and then I heard the wedding march start to play, everyone stood to look at her. In the moment she stepped into vision. Everything else melted away. I needed to fight the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes.

When her eyes lifted to meet mine I smiled brightly, earning a smile back from her that made my heart jump. She looked perfect. She always did. She reached the altar with her father and the priest asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do," Mickey said in his thick Hungarian accent. He lifted Mariska's veil, kissing her cheek and placed her right hand in my left hand. I stepped forward to meet them and feeling her hand in mine, I squeezed it gently.

I saw her turn and hand off her bouquet before turning back to look at me, tears in her eyes. I took her other hand in mine and squeezed her hands gently, letting her know that it was okay. She smiled up at me.

The priest started. "Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Peter and Mariska in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

I looked down at her, caressing her hands. "I love you," I mouthed to her.

She smiled. "I love you, too" she mouthed back.

Our attention returned to the priest as he spoke about love. "Love should have no other desire but to fulfill itself. But if your love and needs must have desires, let these be your desires: To melt and be a running brook that sings its melody into the night. To know the pain of too much tenderness. To be wounded by your own understanding of love; And to bleed willingly and joyfully. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving. To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy; To return home at eventide with gratitude; Then to sleep with a vision of the beloved in your heart and a song of love on your lips.

No other human ties are more tender and no other vows more important than those you are about to take. Both of you come to this day with the deep realization that the contract of marriage is sacred, as are all of its obligations and responsibilities."

I looked into Mariska's eyes. Speeches had always been my strong point, but I knew when it came to reciting my vows, it would be hard to get them out without crying. I knew it would be next to impossible.

The priest spoke again. "The couple has chosen to write their own vows. Peter."

I nodded. "Mariska, my love, my life, I remember the first day I laid eyes on you. I couldn't help that I was dreaming, that you were an angel that only I could see. When I realized that you were real, I knew that you were placed in my life for a reason, to give me someone to love with every fiber of my being for as long as I live.

I, Peter, promise you, Mariska, that I will be your husband from this day forward, to be faithful and honest in every way, to honor the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your successes and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend, on this journey that we make together. I love you."

* * *

I smiled and sniffled, fighting the tears in my eyes, my voice raising a couple of octaves as I spoke. "Peter, I remember knowing the first time that I laid eyes on you that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you, before I ever spoke two words to you, I knew, then decided to call you a kraut in my nervousness." I smiled and we shared a chuckle. "I thought for sure after that you'd never want to speak to me again, but to my incredible surprise, you asked me out on a date. I don't think my feet have touched the floor in the three years that I've loved you.

I, Mariska, promise you, Peter, that I will be your wife from this day forward, to be faithful and honest in every way, to honor the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your successes and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend, on this journey that we make together. I love you so much."

The priest spoke up. "The rings, please." He handed Peter my ring, and handed me Peter's.

Peter took the engagement ring he gave me a year and a half ago from my left ring finger, quickly slipping it on my right. He took my ring and started to slide it over my finger as he spoke, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

I had tears in my eyes as I took his ring, looking at his hand because I knew that I wouldn't get his ring on his finger if I looked into his eyes. I slipped it on his hand then looked up at him, speaking softly, cursing my voice for wavering in this moment. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today," I stopped and smiled, tears beginning to spill from my eyes as I finished. "Our wedding day."

I felt my heart pound as the priest spoke one final time. "By the power vested in my I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Peter, you may kiss your bride."

I smiled and my hands shot to either side of his face, feeling his hands doing the same as he brought me close and kissed me with a passion I had never experienced before. He dipped me and gently rocked me, his kiss unrelenting. I let out a soft moan as our tongues danced, our lips bruising the others with love.

I faintly heard the priest say, "Friends and family, I present to you, for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Peter Hermann," he started clapping, followed by the rest of the church.

To my dismay he pulled away and stood me upright, caressing my cheek gently. "I love you, Mariska."

I smiled and took his hands in my own. "I love you, too, Peter." I heard the choir start singing _Oh, Happy Day_ and we walked out of the church, standing on the balcony, our fists in the air. My jaw hurts from smiling so much, but I don't care. I have never been this happy in my entire life, but I know I will be for the rest of my life, simply because I can call Peter my husband.

The reception was lovely, and emotional. I cried as I danced with my father, I cried harder as I danced with Peter, who held me tight to him. We never wanted to let each other go. The speeches were lovely, and I wanted nothing more than for people to clank their glasses, signaling us to kiss all night long, because in reality, that was the only thing I needed for the rest of my life, his lips on mine.

As we went off to our wedding night, our guests blew bubbles at us, rather than throwing rice, thinking of the birds, and let's face it, tomatoes were just too messy. We climbed into the historic Rolls Royce and waved goodbye, driving off into the sunset to a night of pure passion and bliss before we left for our honeymoon in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, please review here or on Twitter! Not sure what's next, but keep the ideas coming! xox**


	3. A Weekend in the Hamptons

**This is a plot bunny that's been running around in my head for a while, a little bit of girl time with our fab five, (Mariska, Maria, Debra, Hilary, and Ali) at Mariska's house in the Hamptons. As always, read, review, and enjoy and please don't report me.**

* * *

Mariska put a few more items in her bag. "You sure you're going to be okay with the kids for the weekend?"

Peter came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "We'll be fine. We have plenty of Disney movies and junk food to survive." He kissed the back of her head and held her tighter. "But I don't know how Daddy is going to survive without Mommy being here for three days. No cuddling, no kisses, no love-"

Mariska smirked. "Well, we do have phones for a reason, my love."

"It's not the same. I don't get to feel your body beneath mine, your lips on my skin."

She smiled and turned in his arms."I guess our goodbye kiss has to last us for three days then, huh?"

He smirked and pulled her close. He kissed her passionately, gently biting her bottom lip. He heard her moan; he smirked and grabbed her ass.

She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "If we don't stop, Deb is going to walk in on me riding you," she muttered against his lips.

He rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry. You're just too irresistable."

"I get the same feeling about you." She smirked and zipped her bag shut. "I love you. I'll call every night to talk to the kids and my sexy husband. If you need anything, something happens and you need me, just call me."

"Baby, we're going to be fine. I promise. You go to the Hamptons with the girls and have a blast. You work so hard on the show, with Joyful Heart, with us, you deserve a weekend to kick back and relax. Go shopping, enjoy some wine and girl talk."

She hugged him again. "You're an incredible man, an incredible husband, you know that?"

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I just want you to be happy and healthy. You're Superwoman baby, but you still need some self care too. Don't forget what Laura said."

She smiled and snuggled into him. "I know, I remember." She kissed him again, then looked at the clock, "Deb is going to be here soon. I should go say goodbye to the kids, bring my bag out." She took his hand in hers and looked into his eyes. "Come on."

Mariska grabbed her bag and they walked out into the family room. Amaya looked at the two of them. "Where you goin' Mommy?"

Mariska put her bag down and knelt down to be on her level. "Mommy is going to spend the weekend with Auntie Debra, Aunt Ali, Aunt Hilary and Auntie Maria."

"You be back soon?"

"Absolutely, Lovie." She hugged her daughter tight and kissed the top of her head. "And I promise I'm going to call every night and say goodnight to you and your brothers. In the meantime, you're going to have so much fun here with Daddy and the boys, I bet you won't even notice I'm not here."

"Okay," Amaya said gently. Mariska laughed gently and kissed her head one more time, "I love you, Princess." She walked over to Andrew and hugged him. "Mama will see you in a few days, you be a good boy for Daddy okay, buddy?"

He nodded and hugged her. "Love you Mama!"

"I love you too, Angel." She walked over to August who was sitting on the couch, reading. "Hey, June Bug." She wrapped an arm around him. "Can I ask a big favor from you?"

He looked up from his book. "What's that?"

"While I'm gone this weekend, will you be a great big super helper for Daddy with your brother and sister?"

He nodded and hugged her. "I promise."

She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "That's my boy. Lova-lova-lova you." She saw him smile. She stood up and walked over to Peter, standing on her tip toes to whisper in his ear. "Now I just have to say goodbye to my sexy husband," she smirked.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Let's take a step into the other room, so I can say goodbye properly." He pulled her into the hallway, out of the sight of their children, and pushed her up against the wall. He dipped his head down and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

His kiss made her go weak in the knees and she let out a gentle moan. She gripped his shirt and pulled him as close as she could get him, pushing her hips forward slightly. She felt his hands tangle in her hair, giving it a gentle tug. She broke the kiss and let out a breathy moan. "I love you."

He smiled and ran his thumb over her lips. "I love you too, Marish." She gently kissed the pad of his thumb, looking up at him, fire in her eyes. He let out a low growl, whispering in her ear, "Schau mich nicht so an," he scolded softly in his native tongue, which he knew drove her absolutely crazy.

She gasped and bit her bottom lip. "Es tut mir leid," she muttered. It was one of the only phrases she knew in German, she could tell by his tone that he was getting turned on, which is why he teasingly scolded her.

He smirked and gently bit on her neck. She arched her back into him and bit her bottom lip. "Peter, baby." She let out a giggle and a soft moan. The next thing she knew Debra walked in the house and Mariska giggled, pulling her lips into the mouth.

"Hope I'm not interrupting."

"Deb, the kids are in the next room."

"Hey, I'm just saying." She said, her hands in the air. "You ready, Mariska?"

Mariska smiled and nodded. "Yeah." She looked at Peter and kissed him again softly. She broke the kiss after a few minutes. "I love you."

He smiled and caressed her face. "I love you, too. Have a good time."

She nodded. "I'll call tonight to say goodnight to the kids." She kissed his cheek, picked her bag up and grabbed her sunglasses, walking out to the car with Debra. "I am looking forward to a weekend with all of us girls. It's going to be one big sleepover."

Debra smiled. "Absolutely. We may all be old now but put us all together and we're all still thirteen at heart."

"Old? Speak for yourself woman."

"I'm not the one turning fifty in January."

"Shut up," she laughed.

* * *

They drove out to the Hamptons, arriving at the house Mariska and Peter owned. Ali and Maria were already there. They walked in and hugged each other. "Hilary's flight is landing in a couple hours, and there is a limo at the airport for her to bring her here. I have groceries being delivered so we will have plenty of food in the house and I think we still have plenty of wine and various and sundry other kinds of liquor in the house because Peter and I don't drink much, so… Girl's weekend!" she squealed and the four women shared a group hug.

Maria smiled. "Clare made cookies and sent them with me, so we have some incredibly amazing brownie batter cookies to enjoy over the next few days."

"How is Clare?" Ali asked with a smile.

"Oh, she's great. Jack loves her, we're our own little modern family."

"I'm so happy for you guys, and so proud of you." Debra smiled and kissed the younger blonde's temple.

"I second that." Mariska smiled and pulled a bottle of wine out of the cabinet. She pulled out four glasses and poured them each a glass, holding it up. "To love and sisters." They all clinked glasses and took a sip of their wine.

A few hours later Hilary came walking into the house and smiled. "Hello hello!"

The four other women sprang up from the couch and ran to the door and hugged her. "Welcome back to New York!" Mariska smiled, hugging her best friend. "We just ordered some food, it should be here soon. We have some groceries in the house and Clare made cookies for Maria to bring with her. We have the wine going, you want a glass?"

"After the flight I just had, absolutely!"

Mariska smiled and poured her a glass, handing it to her. They all walked back into the living room, sitting around talking about what was going on in their lives. When the food arrived they all made themselves plate and sat around eating and watching a sappy romantic comedy.

Once the movie was over Mariska looked at her watch. "Oh, I have to go call the kids, it's their bedtime."

"See you in an hour," Ali joked.

"Wise ass."

"Hey, if I had a husband as hot as Peter I'd be taking an hour myself," Hilary smiled. "Send everyone our love."

Mariska smiled. "I will. I'll be back in a bit." She walked into the master bedroom and climbed into the bed she shared with Peter. She bit her bottom lip and took her phone out, calling her husband.

"Hello Mama Bear."

She smiled. "Hey there Papa Bear. How are the cubs?"

"They're great, they're all ready for bed, just waiting to say goodnight to Mama."

"Put me on speaker."

"Alright kids say hi to Mommy."

She smiled when she heard her three children all say 'hi Mommy' in unison. "Hello my little angels. Are you being good for Daddy?"

"Yes, we watched movies all day." August said.

"You did? What did you watch?"

"We watched _Incredibles,_and _Cars,_ and and _Little Mermaid!_" Amaya said excitedly.

"Wow, I'm jealous." She said with a smile. "I miss my babies so much. I can't wait to come back and hug and kiss all of you. Your aunties all send their love and hugs."

"Miss you too Mama," Andrew piped up.

"Tell them we love them too, give them all hugs from the four of us." Peter smiled.

She smiled. "Okay, it's time for bed you three. Dream of Angels. I love you." She heard her three kids all say that they loved her too.

"Alright you three, off to bed. Daddy will be there in just a minute to tuck you all in." Peter smiled and took her off speaker. "If you want to hold on for just a minute I'll be back to have some private phone time with my wife." He said in a husky whisper.

Mariska smiled. "Mm. Don't keep me waiting too long."

Peter quickly made his rounds to each of the three children's rooms, tucking them in, giving them each kisses on the head. Within a couple minutes he picked the phone back up and closed their bedroom door, locking it. "I'm back."

She smirked. "Good. I miss you. I wish you were here."

"I miss you too, sexy."

She bit her bottom lip. "How much."

"So much. God, baby I've been yearning for you since you left."

"I can't stop thinking about you, that kiss. Mm." Her voice was dripping with desire.

"Du machst mich hart," he whispered.

She let out a breathy moan, knowing he only spoke in German when it was dirty, because she didn't know much in German at all. "God, what you do to me," she whispered back, her hand grabbing her breast, letting her head fall back.

"Ich will dich ficken. Hart."

She seethed. "Fuck," she said gently.

"Precisely." Peter smirked.

"Baby, you have me so wet."

"Good, because I can guarantee I'm equally as hard."

She smiled and climbed under the covers. "You gonna stroke yourself for me? Stroke your hard cock?"

He let out a groan and lay back in their bed, also climbing under the covers. "You gonna touch yourself?"

She smiled and bit her bottom lip. "Mmhmm." She ran her fingers over her stomach, under her shirt. "I wish it was you inside of me."

"Ich möchte Ihnen schmecken," he moaned, slipping his hand into his boxers, starting to stroke himself.

"Oh, Peter, baby, you drive me wild." She slipped her hand in her panties and started to rub her clit. "God, I'm soaked." She whispered, trying to stay quiet for the sake of the four other women downstairs.

"Marish, baby, I want you."

"God, I need you." She arched her back, slipping her fingers inside herself. "Ooh, Peter!" She gasped.

"Shit, baby." He started stroking himself faster, her moans egging him on. "Oh, yeah," he moaned.

"Oh, right there. Oh, yes." She bit her bottom lip and buried her head in his pillow, moaning.

"God, you're so sexy." He seethed.

"Oh, baby I'm so close. Come with me," she moaned arching her back feeling her orgasm beginning to take over her body.

"Oh yeah, Marish. Oh I'm coming."

She gasped as her body clenched, she let out a silent scream as she rode out her orgasm, rubbing her clit as she came down. She lay there, breathless. "Oh, Peter."

He groaned as he came, hard. "Damn, baby." He whispered, breathlessly.

"Mm. I wish you were here. I want to kiss you."

"I want to kiss you too. For the rest of my life."

She smiled. "I should get back downstairs before the girls eat all of the cookies on me." She giggled.

"Cookies?"

"Clare made brownie batter cookies for Maria to bring along. I haven't gotten to try one yet. But trust me, I'm much happier with what I did get instead."

He chuckled. "Well, you go have fun with the girls and I'll talk to you later. Ich liebe dich."

She smiled at him through the phone. "That one I know. Szeretlek." She bit her bottom lip. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I love you Mariska."

"I love you too, Peter. More than I could ever describe."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight my love. Dream of Angels." She smiled and they hung up. Mariska walked into the bathroom and changed into pajamas and freshened up a little bit before walking back downstairs. "Peter and the kids send their love and hugs." She smiled and blushed as she sat back down between Hilary and Debra.

"Oooh Peter." Ali giggled.

"Someone's a little tipsy."

They all shared a giggle and they stayed up half the night talking before they all turned in for the night, preparing for the days ahead of them, full of shopping and pampering.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, here or on Twitter UnbrokenBarista. Send your ideas for other one shots. Hope you enjoyed! xox**


	4. Superhero

**So, this is chapter 4, it's a mix of a little bit of smut and a little bit of fluff & comfort. You may need tissues for the ending. Oh, and please don't report me.**

* * *

He threw her down on the bed, climbing on top of her, capturing her lips in one swift motion, a searing, fiery kiss. She let out a grunt and her hands went back to work at undressing him. She lay on the bed in her bra and a pair of jeans, her hair around her head like a halo. He broke the kiss, leaving them gasping for air as they pawed at each other's clothes, shedding them as quickly as they could.

She gripped his face in her own once they were naked and she looked into his eyes. "Oh, God Peter," she whispered. "Oh, baby what has gotten into you tonight?" she asked, out of breath, but in no way complaining.

He kissed her neck and let out a small growl. "You."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Mm, well, I like it."

He smiled and ran his hands over body, seeing her back arch. "Oh, I love the way your skin feels. It's so soft, so silky."

She pulled him in for another kiss. "Do you know that you can get me going with a single look? Always have been able to, from the first day we met."

"Yeah?" he asked, pushing two fingers inside of her. She groaned and tried to grab onto him, anywhere she could. "I can tell," he whispered, gruffly, to her.

"Shit," she seethed. She moved her hips into his hand. "Baby, please."

"What do you want, baby? Tell me what you want."

She let out a moan. "You. I want you."

"How?" he asked in a whisper. "How do you want me?"

She gasped and arched her back. "Hard, rough, fast. Oh, God, baby please. Enough teasing, I need you."

He pulled her up. "On your knees, let me get deep inside you," he whispered to her.

She groaned at his words and got on her knees, her back to him. He knelt behind her and pushed his steel like length inside of her hard and fast. She gasped and gripped the sheets of their bed, pushing her hips back into his. "Aah, shit baby."

He gently smacked her ass as he started to move inside of her, as hard and fast as he could. He pulled her hair, pulling her upright, close to his body. "Sie mag es, wenn ich ficke deine muschi?" he asked in a whisper, rubbing her clit.

If it weren't for his arms holding her tight to his body, she would have fallen forward. "God yes, don't stop, baby. Please."

He rubbed her clit harder, faster, wanting to bring her over the edge. "Komm für mich."

She gasped and arched her back reaching her arm back and pulling him in for a passionate kiss as her orgasm wracked her body, milking him. She broke the kiss. "Come on baby. Let me feel you." She rode out her orgasm, groaning loudly in pleasure when she felt his release inside of her.

When they finished they fell forward on the bed, his body covering hers. She smiled and giggled. "Mm, my God, baby, that was—"

"Fucking incredible," he whispered and smirked.

She nodded. "And then some."

He rolled off of her, slipping out of her, earning a groan of protest from her. She rolled onto her side and rested her head on his chest. "You know, I know we don't do it like that often, but it's always so amazing when we do. I love it when you get in these moods."

He smirked and kissed her lips and wrapped his arm around her. "Only for you, my love."

She smiled. "I know, which makes it so much better." She kissed him again gently, and rested her forehead against his. "I worked up an appetite."

"That makes two of us. You want me to whip something up quick?"

"Mm, you spoil me," she whispered and giggled. "You want some company in the kitchen?"

"As long as it's my beautiful wife, absolutely."

She smiled. The couple got out of bed, and dressed in comfortable clothes. They walked out into the kitchen. Mariska perched herself on one of the stools by the island and watched as Peter pulled together lunch for them. She picked on a few of the cut up tomatoes. "How did I get so lucky?"

"What do you mean, Marish?"

"Well, I have an incredible husband who I fell in love with at first sight, I have three beautiful, amazing children who I couldn't possibly be prouder of, who I couldn't love more. I have amazing friends, and I'm using this platform that I was given because of a role to help people, truly help them." She shook her head. "My life… it's everything I ever hoped for."

He walked away from the stove and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "And you deserve it all; you deserve all the happiness in the world."

She smiled, tears in her eyes. "It feels so surreal, you know?"

"I know, I feel the same way, when I think that the most incredible woman in the world, a true angel, is my wife, the mother of my children, I need to pinch myself, it's almost too good to be true."

She looked into his eyes. "We're living a fairy tale."

"Well, we do have a mermaid for a daughter." He chuckled and winked.

She smiled and laughed gently. "That we do." She smiled and ran her hands over his chest. "Thank you, for everything, Peter. I know I don't say it enough. You've given me everything… just by loving me."

He wrapped his arms around her. "You never have to thank me for loving you." He dipped his head down and kissed her, holding her tight.

She wrapped her arms around him as they kissed and she let out a soft moan. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, hugging her close. "I love you, too. Forever."

She smiled and kissed his chest, over his heart. The smell of their lunch wafted to her nose. "Mm, baby, lunch smells delicious."

"It's just that grilled chicken dish you like, with the spinach and tomatoes and onions."

"You're a culinary genius."

He chuckled a little. "Considering most of your friends are celebrity chefs, I take that as a huge compliment." He kissed the top of her head.

She smiled. "Well, they make good food, but I only get the whole package from my husband." She giggled and watched him plate the dish. She sat back on her stool at the island, seeing him carry their plates over, sitting next to her.

Once they finished lunch, they cuddled on the couch, her head against his chest. "I'm honestly not really looking forward to going back to work next week, I think this is the first time in fifteen years I've been scared out of my mind."

"Mariska, you know that Warren won't make you do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"Yes, he will. He wants to push me out of my comfort zone. As flattering as it is that he sees this potential in me, I'm scared to death of what they're going to come up with for Pablo and I."

"I think you and Pablo need to get together, on or off set, and just spend some time with each other. You need to be able to trust this guy, that he isn't going to seriously hurt you."

She nodded. She looked up at him. "Promise me that you'll hold me when I come home?"

He wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "I'll hold you whenever you need me to, however long you need me to."

* * *

Mariska walked in the door, trying to maintain her composure until she could be in her husband's arms. They sat at the table read for _Surrender Benson_ and she found out just how much faith Warren had in her potential. The things that William Lewis was going to do to Olivia Benson made her sick to her stomach, and it scared her. She wasn't sure how she would ever be able to act these scenes out, much less how her fans, the survivors she fought so hard for, would be able to watch it.

She found Peter standing in the kitchen; she ran up behind him and wrapped her arms around him tight, starting to sob into his chest.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tight. "Marish, baby, you okay?"

She shook her head. "The script…" She managed to get out, followed by a strangled sob.

He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's go lie down, I'll hold you all night."

"The kids?"

"You want them to come snuggle with us too?"

She pulled away slowly. She wiped her eyes and nodded. "I need my babies."

Peter rounded the kids up and they all headed into the master bedroom. Peter lay on the bed, Mariska lay with her head on his chest, and the kids lay between them. She kissed her children's foreheads and held them tight. She closed her eyes and felt the tears start to flood her face.

Amaya looked up at her mother and kissed her forehead. "Why sad Mama?"

Mariska smiled at her daughter. "Just a little scared is all, Lovie," she whispered, rubbing her back. "Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about."

August looked up at his mother. "Work?"

She smiled gently, sadly. "Yeah."

Her oldest son wrapped his arms around her tight. He was just like his father. "You can do it, Mama. You can do anything." She looked down at him, in awe of the words coming out of her seven year old's mouth. "You're a superhero."

Her heart swelled and she held him tight and kissed his cheek. "I love you, June Bug," she whispered. She looked at all three of her children, and she couldn't help but smile. This episode was going to be taxing, but as long as she had her three children and her incredible husband, she could do anything. It was because of them that she was in fact, the superhero her son just called her.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review. Here or on Twitter, UnbrokenBarista. I'll figure something out for the next chapter. xox**


End file.
